1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the forming of dispersions or emulsions and dry product application of various biologically active ingredients. More specifically, this invention relates to compositions containing biologically active materials and a polyhydroxy fatty acid amide and a method of treating agricultural substrates with such compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, bacteriostats, herbicides, and plant growth regulators are normally formulated into various products for use on crops, for insect control, weed control and the like. In some cases, the products are formulated as a liquid or a semi-solid dispersion. Whether the method of application is dry or wet, dispersing agents are normally incorporated into such compositions to control the flow of the product to ensure equal distribution of the active ingredient through the remaining components of the composition.
The typical composition used for fungicide, insecticide, bactericide or herbicide ingredients has ordinarily depended on the end-use method of application. That is, a specific dispersing aid is often employed when the product is to be applied in a powder or dry form and yet a second different dispersing aid is required when the product is to be applied as a semi-solid or liquid composition. It would be advantageous to prepare a product comprising the active ingredient and to utilize a single dispersing agent without regard to whether the final use application of the product is in a liquid or solid formulation. Moreover, the desirability of using a single ingredient as a dispersing agent reduces the possibility for error given the number of chemicals which must be compounded to prepare a herbicide or insecticide product.
It is also highly desirable to incorporate into the compositions with which the present invention deals, a dispersing aid which is not itself environmentally harmful either to the products to which it is applied or to the applicator of the composition. It is also desirable that the dispersing aid aspect of the present invention use a material which has emulsifying characteristics as well as being useful in dispersing the product in its application.
Polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are a class of nonionic surfactants which enjoy the advantage that they can be prepared using mainly renewable resources, such as fatty acid esters and sugars, and thereby provide substantial advantages to the formulators of surfactant-containing compositions who are seeking non-petrochemical, renewable resources for the manufacture of such compositions. Moreover, since the polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are readily biodegradable, they are ideally suited for use as dispersing agents and/or wetting agents in compositions containing biologically active materials such as agricultural chemical formulations.